Shades of Perfection
by Priestess of Passion
Summary: Bulma Briefs: Rich, beautiful, smart was happily engaged to ‘the love of her life’ not yamcha but on the day of her wedding she ran. As one thing lead to another she found herself striving for the passion she felt that one night with a certain s.o. VB
1. I

**a/n: This is only suppose to be a short fic. Maybe only 1 to 3 chapters and that's it. Of course this is a full-blown v/b with a few other characters too. You must excuse my spelling/grammar, I don't have a beta reader for this fic yet.**

_Disclaimer_: I am not held responsible for pushing that little kid down and making him cry……I don't own DBZ, I don't own any of the characters they belong to Toriyama.

* * *

_**Shades of Perfection  
**-  
-  
By Priest of Passion_

A white silky, beautifully designed wedding grown fitted her perfectly. A diamond necklace fit for a princess glittered around her neck. Matching earrings were adorned on her ears. She was beautiful in ever way…or so she had been told repeatedly.

She took a deep breath to stop her heart from pounding when the familiar tune echoed through the church, reaching to where she was in the private room. In exactly 10 minutes she would no longer be known as Bulma Briefs but instead bare a last name that is awkward compared with her first name.

She had always been rebellious in nature. Is that why her feet was carrying her to the doors? With a will of it's own her right hand gripped the door that led not to the main room of the church where her _husband-to-be_ was waiting along with her many family and friends.

Ah, her _husband-to-be_ was perfect in every way. Smart, not just book smart but _smart_ in general. Gorgeous was another quality he had. His gentleness and charming personality was spiked her interest. He was wealthy, born with a golden spoon in his mouth. Socially fit and acceptably to match Bulma Briefs. A weak smile came to her face as the next thought plunged into her mind.

_Father had indeed found the perfect man._

Of course she expected nothing less from her beloved father. The father that had denied her nothing as she grew. The father that had cuddled her with a mother's care as she grew. The father that had been there for her through her elementary parent meetings, through her high school sport tournaments, through her senior prom, through her first major project in Capsule Corporations. She idolized her father, wishing to follow in his footsteps. Striving to accomplish work as good or maybe even better than him. She didn't doubt that he had gone through many men to pick for her arranged marriage. And he had picked carefully, dismissing them even with the slightest flaw.

The cold wind brushed against her face making her shiver, knocking her silky blue hair back. Her blue eyes held just a hint of extra moisture cause by the harsh wind. As much as it was stinging her skin at the moment, she also took relief in it. The cold air took in by her lungs finally seem to clear the jumbled thoughts for first time this past month. And only one thought remained as her feet started forward, out the door.

_Run. Run before it's too late!_

00000000000

The feeling was odd.

Like a sense of deep loss.

Something that he had never felt before because Vegeta Ouji had never lost anything he wanted to keep. So why was he feeling this 'loss' in this particular morning, at this particular time?

_You know why, you stubborn bastard. _That voice was annoying, it was suppose to be his conscious. Like hell it was. He was turning into a raving lunatic. Hopefully after today, he would stop hearing his own voice inside his head.

"Thank you, Osamu-san." His business attorney and accountant, Kakkarote Son shook hands with Tika Ousamu, a renowned old man on the verge of retirement.

"Osamu-san." A slight nod of his head and a firm handshake was all he gave to the old man that had just sold a million-dollar company.

Sony. The company was old, but famous to the world.

It was slowly crumpling in this ever-changing world. They both saw that. He had taken a big risk buying Osamu's company-no…actually _the onna_ had taken a big risk buying this company. Capsule Corporation and Ouji Corporation were joined together, so if she screwed up they all go down in more than just a 2 million-dollar debt with her. He knew he should give her more credit and faith; she after all, did have more than a stroke of genius in her. The beauty wasn't called the "stock market goddess" for no reason.

"Vegeta let's go. We're going to be late for Bulma's wedding." Kakkarote turned to him loosening his tie as their drivers pulled up.

"I'll be at the reception." Yet again he reminded his 'friend' since high school. Sometimes he wondered about the intelligence of that man. He saw something flash across Kakkarote's eyes before it was whipped away with a shrug of indifference.

0000000000000

Deep blue eyes glanced at the cozy looking restaurant at the side of the busy street. The wind blew again, disturbing her hair and leaving it hastily. Yet even with her disheveled hair, she looked like a model that had just walked out from a studio.

Turning sharply into the small restaurant she wasn't surprise when all noise ceased as their eyes landed on her. Even the waitress holding a tray of dishes had to stop mid-step as she took in her appearance.

Her cheeks were pink from the sudden contrast of temperature and from the speed at which she had ran in. Her bare shoulders were creamy white and smooth. But what got to people was the full wedding dress she was wearing, along with the white veil trailing behind her. The bottom edges of her halter wedding dress were tinted black now.

Her eyes scanned the few people in the restaurant in his cold morning, it stopped on a particular man that was looking straight back at her. Her mouth opened in shock as she stared back.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at your wedding?" He didn't know what was more embarrassing. Sitting here damning himself for not making his move sooner or being caught not going to her wedding.

"I should be asking you that. What aren't you at my wedding?" She demanded her eyes glaring at him now, hands on her hips.

00000000000

"What did you say?" A well-expected question for the information she just gave out.

Murmurs of hundreds of voices were already spreading through the marble made church. In the background hush of people were heard, all of them standing up and looking at each other. Gossip spreading like wild fire.

Ignoring them she started towards her car leaving the chaos behind. She didn't want to repeat herself. Bulma ran away, how hard could that be to understand? Yes, that was a shocking move Bulma made but it was something twistingly predictable of her to do since that woman is Bulma Briefs.

A grin couldn't help but inch on her face at the thought of what the friend she had known since they wore diapers did. She should have known better to think that Bulma Briefs would settle for a man like that. To think that Bulma Briefs would actually be tamed by a man like that.

000000000

"You ran from your wedding didn't you?"

She wanted to smack that smirk off his face. His voice was just egging her on, making her realize her actions for the first time. She saw that people were slowly getting back into their own conversations and their own food.

"I'm thirsty." Clearly avoiding the question she sat down on the chair across from him at his private table. Her puffy white grown hanging over the edge of the chair. Reaching her arms up to unknot the white veil before grabbing Vegeta's champagne and downing whatever it was.

Jesus! Whatever it was, it was strong. A shudder ran down her body as the liquid traveled down her system.

"My my, the disgrace he must be in right now. Standing in front of hundreds of people all whispering and pointing at him." A deep chuckle could be heard from that great chest of his, making her glare at him.

"Shut up Vegeta."

"What's a matter? Finally realized that "Mr. Pansy" can't satisfy your needs or anyone's for that matter?" His onyx eyes were glowing with mirth.

"Kisho-chan is not pansy." Just because he's her ex-husband-to-be doesn't mean she would let Vegeta talk him down like that. She seriously didn't know what's with Vegeta's grudge against Kisho. It was a dislike formed by Vegeta from the moment Kisho and him met. "And shut up, I don't want to talk about him…or think about it." She leaned forward burying face in her hands.

"BULMA BRIEFS!" The bloody howl made her jump, actually it made everyone jump and once again the restaurant was dead silent as the watch another women dressed in a purple grown rush in to hug her friend.

"Jesus Chichi, you scared me shitless." She sighed hugging her best friend back before the woman pulled back. She got up looking behind Chichi almost expecting everyone from the church waiting outside for her. Relief flooded her when she saw that the doorway was empty.

Chichi pulled back and she watch those chocolate brown eyes move to Vegeta who was sitting disinterestedly at the table.

"Why aren't you at her wedding?" Chichi inquired slightly surprised.

"I _was_ planning on going to go to the reception." He stated letting the humor tint his voice. That was a lie, he wasn't planning on going to the reception. He was more than lying when he kept telling himself the woman meant nothing to him. _Especially after that one night…._

"I thought you loved him. Do you?" Chichi's question brought even Vegeta's full attention onto her, along with everyone else near by.

"Let's just not talk about this right now." Bulma frowned; she didn't like the way they were discussing it in past tense and present. Hell she didn't like the topic at all. "I need a place to crash."

Again the restaurant fell in eerie silence and this time she knew who was at the doorway behind her. The fact that Vegeta was slowly getting up was more than enough to confirm her suspicions. She didn't turn around, she didn't want to see him. Among the silence, she could hear him heavily breathing as if he had ran all the way here.

"Bul-"

The next thing she knew she was running again, through the kitchen and out the back door with Vegeta's car keys clutched in one hand. Her heart pounded against her ears as the cool air once again hit her skin.

* * *

a/n: All reviews are welcomed. Arigatou for reading.


	2. II

**a/n: I'm not suppose to be updating this story…but here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy this! I want the tell you that the _italic_ means what the character is thinking. Now read and review!**

**Warning: There are slight hints of NC-17ness in this chapter….so close your eyes if you can't handle this :shakes finger:**

Thank you **Kay** for beta-ing this chapter!

_Disclaimer: _Many of the characters belong to Toriyama….but there are a few that I made up for the convenience.

* * *

**_Shades of Perfection_**  
_By Priestess Of Passion  
-  
-  
_**Chapter II**

"Would you like some more?" His wife's silky voice inquired softly, making Bulma looked up.

A fine bright morning, the first time in two days the girl had joined them for breakfast, deciding it was time to step back into the working world again.

Not so much a girl anymore, he silently thought to himself. At twenty-two she was a more than successful millionaire, the daughter of his long time friend and co-worker. The girl that everyone praised and worshipped at her genius and intelligence.

Of course that all went down the drain two days ago. He had to stop himself from smirking at the thought. The girl had left the place in chaos, over hundreds of people started running out of the church to look for her over the city.

_Idiots_.

Didn't they know she _ran away_ from her own wedding, meaning she didn't want to be there?

"Yes, thank you." Bulma smiled brightly at them. A smile that would make people doubt themselves whether her wedding had been canceled just days before.

His friend, Dr. Briefs was a man of many faces. One minute he was easy going and friendly; and the next, harsh and ruthless in business. Perhaps that was the reason why he was able to have a decent conversation with Briefs, other than the fact that he was a highly intelligent man. He expected Dr. Briefs to go frantic at the thought of his lost daughter and go as crazy as everyone else in the church. But instead the man sat in his seat as if he had known this would happen. _He knew his own daughter well._ The spirited girl, Bulma Briefs was known for her surprises.

He glanced at his expressionless son who sat at his right, while his wife sat at his left. The girl sat directly across from him. There are more than enough food scattered on the table. Glass cups, golden plates, silver forks and spoons shined against the early morning sun that poured brightly into the room.

A soft tone traveled through his mansion. One of the servants went to open the door at the doorbell. Within another second a shrilled voice traveled to their quiet room making him and his son almost winced at the pitch. His wife looked up; surprised event on her features, and Bulma groaned as if knowing who was at the door.

"I'm so sorry. Please excuse me." Getting up, the sound of her heels were soften by the carpet as she walked out of the room to the front doors were the visitor was.

00000000

_Don't go…_Her mind screamed at her as her feet unwillingly brought her closer to the doors. She knew who was standing there. _Turn around and go up to your room, it's still not too late! Turn around…turn around…turn around!_

Since when had she ever listened to her better judgment? She continued to go, knowing that she would regret this. Her heels clicked against the marble floors of Vegeta's mansion, and she didn't doubt for a second that everyone near the door heard it too from the sudden quietness as she rounded the corner.

Her vision took in whom she had expected to see. She just hadn't expected her aunt to come to Ouji's mansion so….soon. Her aunt was the reason why she stayed at the Ouji's, knowing that her aunt would be home waiting for her.

Ah yes, her _beloved_ aunt. Her father's older sister had always been so cruel and cold to her during her sprouting years. The old woman took it into her own liberty to teach Bulma Briefs all the manners, all the rules, all the priming a growing woman should have. Those years of lesson were **hell** to her, she tried everything in her power (over her father) to get herself out of it. But no amount of crying, begging, screaming, and days of claiming she would starve herself to death could get her out of it.

It was _inevitable_. If there was one thing her father agreed with his older sister, it was this matter. Bulma Briefs, the tomboy, the spirited girl, the apple in his eyes, the light in his life, the fruit of his loins; needed to be taught how to be a proper woman.

Her aunt had obtained the ultimate power, had ruled with evilness unmatched to many of her past, present and future teachers. She was bright for her age, knowing when to stop pushing and knowing when to pull. Since she couldn't overpower the evil sorceress, she instead changed her.

She had used her god given charms, her sweet words, her kind soul, and her obedient side to try and soften the seemingly heartless sorceress. And it worked; days that passed were easier to bear. Occasionally her aunt would give her a few treats and kind words here and there. A flash of compassion would be shed onto her. Later she found that her aunt's personality wasn't so bad; the old woman was strong, that was for sure.

"Aunt-" She began in a way she had been taught to greet people. She silently laughed at the irony, watching as her aunt's blue eyes turned to raging fires and her slightly wrinkled face set firm in a scowl.

"Buruma Briefs…" Anger, barely controlled anger shook in her aunt's voice. The servants knew well how to keep themselves safe, they quietly backed away to do their chores.

Her name was venomously spat out from those thin lips, as if she was a disgraced to the family and she probably was to her aunt at the moment. She had broken the marriage between the man whom her father and her aunt had spent literally **_years_** looking for. The marriage was supposed to strengthen CC and Ouji Corporation.

_The perfect man. _

She had rebelled against them. Rebelliousness was something her aunt had tried to snuffle out of her along with many other unique qualities she had. Her aunt believed that obedience, a speck of intelligence, and her god given beauty was all she needed in her life.

Years of lessons had turned her into a respectable, graceful, manner-full lady but most of her unique qualities never left her. _Like a half trained-dog._

"Dear heavens! What have **you** **done**? What have **you** **donnnneee**?" A overly dramatic wail came from her aunt. Hell, even the posture her aunt was in was dramatic. With the back of her hand on those wrinkled forehead, and an expression of devastation the woman quickly walked closer to her.

"I'm feeling ok, don't worry about me." She couldn't help the sarcasm that laced her light tone.

"How could you do this! The devastation that you left." Her aunt ignored her statement as she continued to cry out the woos. Really, the old woman could be an actress if she wanted to. The old woman could win the Oscars if she so wished. "The disgrace you put us through, you've _ruined_ us. **Ruined** us all! You…..you devil child…you…you….OH the years! Wasted just like that…Wasted."

She inwardly prayed that her aunt would at least lower her voice because the Ouji could no doubt hear everything at this volume. An amusing thought trickled through her head; the old woman had to crack sometime and it took two days. _Who has the power now?_ She almost smirked out at that thought but had to scowl herself inwardly too.

"I knew it! I knew it all along! But your father never listened to me. He wouldn't let me train you fully by taking you to London. Look at you now!….the monster child….a half lady….a temptress….O the years of work! O God, why me! WHY! Our line has been tainted with disgrace all because of YOU!"

She had seen outbursts from this woman like this directed to her before. But this one was by far, the worst. She's surprised that over the years, she didn't need to be sent to a mental institution from the scars the woman left in her life. Surely the old woman didn't come to just shout at her, did she? But it wouldn't surprise her if that was her aunt's only purpose.

"**You**, young lady. **You** are going to go back there, and **you** are going to apologize to that respectable family that **you've** ruined in **your** blindness." Her aunt pointed to the door, ordering her to move.

"What? NO!"

_Bulma Briefs never apologizes unwillingly. _

There it was again, she knew her aunt saw the stubbornness clearly. "I did NOTHING WRONG." Her shout was like a child again, which reflected what she felt at the moment.

"Why you….you…I….never in my life…." Gasps and heaves of breathes filled the room. She stared for a second; scared that she might have caused the old woman to have a heart attack or a stroke but that fear brushed away at the next statement. "He was perfect."

For the first time since her aunt came, her answer was expected. "Yes, he was." And she said that with full sincerity that came from her heart.

"Why did you do it? You wanted an intelligent man, I found one. You wanted a man that was gentle yet still manly, and I found one. What do you want, girl? Have you not told me yourself that you are pleased with him? Have you not accepted his engagement ring without hesitation and the following day bragged in pure joy about it? He was the knight in shining armor that you so dreamt about. **He was perfect**."

She didn't say anything because her aunt had nailed her with a sharp point. Everything her aunt said was true. She had been so happy when Kisho proposed to her. She had accepted without hesitation, accepted it with pure joy.

"The man would willingly give his life for you, what more do you want!" Her aunt demanded glaring at her. "What are you looking for, girl!"

"He lacks _passion_. Pure unadulterated passion." Her voice came out firm, defensive, and critical. After sitting in her room for two days, she finally knew what was missing throughout the whole transaction. Something that her instincts had told her on the day of her wedding; what made her run that day. "I wanted…"

_Heat clouded between her legs at the way his was looking at her, his breath scorched her skin pleasurably. His hands seem to be all over her as he pushed her into a dark room, backing her up into a bed. His rough hands ripped the dress from her body. They fell into the bed…he nudged her legs apart…_

"_..o Vegeta…." A moan she had never heard from herself came out. _

Looking away from her aunt, she could feel the heat rise up to her face both from the memory and the observant gaze from her aunt was directed to her. That one night….this memory should shame her, shouldn't it?

"O you foolish child. You poor foolish child" Her aunt's voice was soft for a change. Pity was laced in the voice like the woman knew she would be damned. A tisk came that only mothers could do; gentle yet scowling. And she was surprised it could come from her usually cold aunt who was a childless widow. "You're chasing something that doesn't exist, child."

The voice was a soft chide, gentle scowl. She couldn't get mad, and when she's not mad she's defenseless.

"You have made a grave mistake. It's not too late to fix it. He still loves you very much." Whether her aunt's voice was coaxing her to or away from hell, she couldn't tell.

* * *

**a/n: So there's the little background info of what kind of relationship btw Bulma and her family and her past life. All reviews are welcomed, arigatou** **for reading. **

**To my reviewers: **

Blood-In-The-Stars: Thank you for the short and sweet comment you left me! I really hope you like this chapter, please r&r for me again:hugs:

Dandillilion- I'm glad you liked the way I started off…I was afraid that people might get lost at what was happening in the first part.

DBZ-fan-Jess: EKKK :jumps up and down excitedly: My fav. Reviewer is here! I'm so happy you like this fic! As for my new name…um…let's just say I want to avoid my stalker from knowing every little thing about me. :hugs: review for me alright?

Kay- Thank you for the support! I so happy that you like this story! I hope you like this chapter and some of the info about their background.

nan de mo chibi otoko: Awww, you totally flatter me aways. And I love your reviews they make my day like the sun shining on a cloudy day….:re-reads that and sweat drops: you know what I mean! Really though, thank you so very much…:squeezes ndmco in a hug:

animefreak03- I'm glad you had a blast reading this first chapter…hope you still feel the same after reading this chapter! Thank you for the review!


	3. III

**a/n:** **I know it's been too long since I updated any of my stories, much less this one. I'm deeply apologize for the late updating :bows deeply: and I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter. Please feel free to leave reviews and comments afterwards! **

**Warning: NC-17 in this chapter. Don't read if it makes you uncomfortable (I don't want to ruin innocent minds out there). Just skip the italic parts at the bottom parts of this story and you'll be find. **

**This is also not beta-ed yet…I'll post the beta version up when I get it. Sorry for the grammar and misspellings!**

_Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the main characters, they belong to Toriyama.

* * *

_**Shades of Perfection**_  
_By Priestess of Passion_  
_-  
__-  
_**Chapter III**

A whole month passed by already, her life seems to be back to normal. Even more work crammed her schedule now that she brought Sony from Mr. Osuma. It wasn't the first time that she took a risky deal like this. But she was right every time, if she wasn't then they would have already been screwed five times over by now.

She did her homework well; she had been watching Sony for a while now. Had been debating the pros and cons of taking it under her wing. After carful observations, and intense research and planning she finally made her decision. The contract was signed; the deal has been sealed. The old man walks away with enough money that would last him a lifetime, no strings attached to the future of Sony. It was fully under CC and Ouji Corps care now.

Her father, Dr. Takashi Briefs along with Vegeta's father, Vegeta Ouji (Senior) were two of the most brilliant men alive and she thanked the heavens that they had joined forces because it would have truly been **_hell on earth_** competing with Vegeta Ouji. And the fact that they would have never gotten this far without each other's help was not forgotten. They are quickly becoming the world's two wealthiest companies.

The game of monopoly was pure seduction to her.

Taking a deep breath she glanced out the window behind her to see that it was night out. The city lights shining brightly giving her a perfect view from the skyscraper she was in. Turning away she looked around at her friends and knew that they were pushing themselves to their limit. It wasn't the first time. She along with them had learned long ago that to achieve the best; it doesn't just take confidence and dedication.

It took work…lots and lots of hard work in a very short and limited time. Hence the many nights of OT _(over time)_. Tonight was no exception. They were going to get this done before they step out of this building….or die trying.

The whole building seems to be hot and stuffy. And her four friends were scattered around Vegeta's large office, each having their own space but still close enough to talk if they wanted to. Chichi's rich black hair was twisted into a messy bun, strands hanging down here and there as she scanned the various documents. Juu's usually perfect posture was already in a slouch as she typed vigorously on the keyboard; her icy blue eyes fixed on the screen. Kakkarote…or Goku had already abandoned his suit and tie, rolled up sleeves. His eyes concentrated on the many pages of numbers before him, occasionally using the calculator but mostly doing the math in his head.

Her eyes went to Vegeta almost automatically. He too, like Goku had lost his suit and tie, and had his sleeves rolled up. The front of his shirt was left unbuttoned, leaving her a clear view of the top part of his muscular chest. As if feeling her eyes on him, he turned to her making her quickly turn away.

_Shit. _She wasn't fast enough. He had caught her staring at him and now she could feel his eyes burning onto her as she pretend to study the piles of information on her desk. For the past month she had stayed at Vegeta's mansion. The magnificent white wedding dress hanging in the closet of the room Mrs. Ouji had given her. She had just showed up at their doorsteps and the older woman took one look at her and knew what happened. Mrs. Ouji had welcomed her in with open arms, comforting words, warm bath, and food. Vegeta for some odd reason had yet to kick her out of his house.

Finally feeling the burning gaze shift off her, she quietly got up walking quietly to the door hoping everyone was too busy to notice her.

"Where are you going Bulma?" Juu asked tucking back a strand of golden blond hair, focusing her icy blue eyes on her childhood best friend. Juuhachi Gero was the only one she had told about not being sure if she should marry Kisho a day before her wedding.

Juu's sudden voice made the rest look up at her. Again she felt a familiar heated gaze swept along her figure.

"I think I left a file in my office." She said in her fast reaction, "Does anybody have anything they need to copy? I'm passing the copy room on my way."

"Just this file." Goku said getting up and walking over to Bulma giving her the file. "Thanks a lot B."

"No problem." She smiled back at him. "Why don't we take a short break while we're at it? I think we're at least half way done." Her suggestion brought small cheers from Chichi, Juu and Goku.

"I'm getting hungry anyway." Goku stated getting eye rolls from everyone. He was always hungry.

"I can't think of any take out restaurants that are still opened at 2 in the morning." Chichi rubbed her temples as she leaned back on her chair.

"There's always McDonalds." Juu pointed out, smiling because she knew Chichi dislike junk food.

"Junk food!" Chichi gasped eyes wide.

"It's better than Raman noodles." Juu stated.

"Just get the food before we all die of hunger." She didn't bother to wear her heels as she walked out of the room, getting away from Vegeta's intense stare. The voices of her friends getting more and more distant as she walked deeper into the darkness. She didn't want to turn on the lights but she also didn't like the darkness. She could only faintly make out the cubicles as she passed. Her office was on at the other wing of Vegeta's office, not so far away. Repressed memories started to bubble out again, reminding her of that one night.

"…_Vegeta …" A moan that she had never heard from herself came from her throat. She was had a few drinks but not enough to cloud her sense and conscious about what she was doing right now….or rather who she was doing. _

_His hands seem to be all over her as he pushed her into a dark room, backing her up into a bed. His rough hands pushing up her dress as his hand explored her thighs. He nudged her legs part lying between her warmth, his rough pants rubbed against the bare sensitive skin. His soft sensual lips attacking her neck heatedly before he ripped her dress off of her and began sucking on her breast. _

_Her legs wrapped willingly around his waist, her hands frantically unbuttoning his shirt to explore his hard chest. In another second, he was off of her when he came down at her again; she realized vaguely that he was naked. _

She turned the corner, trying to block out those thoughts. Thoughts that are making her breath hitch and her heart beat wildly. It was embarrassing to feel the wetness between her legs as she continued down the dark halls to her office. Vegeta…he was hot, passionate and dark…really dark…in a devilish way that made her…made her what?

_Her nails couldn't help but scrap harshly down his powerful back, as he kissed his way up her neck and met her mouth again. Nothing separated them, she could feel every curve of his hard body against her and if she shifted her hips slightly, he would be in her. Her fingers weave into his thick hair as his tongue expertly tasted her._

_A gasp emitted from her as he entered her, his dark eyes looked straight into hers as he slowly lowered himself down completely in her, filling her. At that moment she realized that she had no experience what so ever. He was taking her virginity and she was enjoying it. Her legs were wrapped sinfully around his waist as he rocked against her gently, as if knowing that she was a virgin. _

_Pleasure she had never felt before racked her body at the wonderful friction he was creating. "Vegeta…harder, faster…please.." Gasps of pure need, lust and desire was thick her voice. _

_Impatiently she bucked up at him seeming to make him loose control. A fierce animalistic growl came from within him. He roughly jerked her head back by her hair and started pumping her hard and fast and all she could do was hold on for dear life. _

She had woken the next morning in a room alien to her, in an empty bed. Only later did she realize that it was Vegeta's personal room. When she got out of his bed her legs gave out and her body shivered, pleased by the passionate night before. She thanked the heavens that no one was there to see her, a naked twenty-two year old woman on the floor shivering in complete pleasure at her first sexual intercourse.

She opened the door to her office; the room was just as hot as the halls and Vegeta's office. She remembered how she and spent the whole week trying to convince herself that it was all just a dream, that she had gotten drunk and it was all just a dream. Her resolution had strengthened when she saw Vegeta later that week, neither of them made a move to talk about it. Both of the pretending nothing happened. What was there to say anyway? She slept with Vegeta knowing that she was engaged to Kisho.

She slept with him at her _engagement_ party. Her aunt would have a heart attack if that fact was exposed, that she had given her virginity to a man she wasn't engaged to. He hadn't said anything, she hadn't said anything…it was just hanging there for the first two weeks in awkward silence, lurking in the background as if everything they said to each other had a hidden meaning behind it. But then after a few more weeks, they had just…. "forgotten" about it. Both of them returned to their usual friends-but-not-friends relationship.

If her relationship with Vegeta was confusing before _that night_, it was even more confusing afterwards. And now because she was living in his house for no apparent reason other than the claim of avoiding the media.

Glancing over to the answering machine she saw a flashing red light, telling her that there was a message for her. Knowing who was it was she pressed the play button anyway, before walking to the window behind her desk to look out into the night.

: Bulma…..: 

Silence and only a faint buzzing of static sounded in the voice message. Kisho's voice had a hint of desperation on it. If her father heard all the messages that Kisho continually left her, he would no doubt scowl her for her actions. Right now, he's taking it pretty well.

_: Bulma- I…please… : _

A sharp click, ending the message.

It was unusually short for a change, which unsettled her.

Her hand landed on the black phone at the corner of her desk, debating whether to call him or not. She had refused to see or talk to him for the past month. From what her friends told her, he was broken. What if something happened to him? Would he killed himself or something? _Like you would have that much of an effect on a man?_

"He's not going to answer." The cold statement with unhidden warning in the deep tone made her jumped. Her hand jerked away from the phone when she turned to face where the voice came from.

"He?" She raised a perfect brow refusing to loose her cool. Her eyes darted to the door seeing that he had closed it tightly behind him when he slipped in. Her body immediately tensed up.

Vegeta didn't answer but instead, stalked forward with a grace rare among men. And she couldn't stop herself from staring, from taking in every movement until he was one step in front of her.

Stubbornness was also one of her well known qualities. Crossing her arms she leaned against the edge of her desk, waiting for his answer. His eyes feasted freely on her body, and she inwardly regretted her action.

"My eyes are up here, Ouji." She snapped out without thinking.

Only bad things happen when she was nervous and felt intimidated. Both of which rarely ever happens to her. Her words would either turn really sarcastic or her mood would turn really irritated and angered. She felt a growl raise from her throat as a slow smirk of amusement spread across his face and she hoped to god that if he did see the blush on her face he would think that it was from anger.

"Ouji?" He inquired softly, stepping fully up to her now. Touching, yet still not touching her as he braced both arms on either side of the desk. "That's not what you called me _that night_."

She didn't move feeling the side of his cheek brush lazily against her smooth one as he took in her scent. With every breath she took, her chest brushed against his and she was sure that he could hear her pounding heart.

"What night?" An empty toned which she had mastered from working with Vegeta.

"The night of your engagement party to your _ex-fiancé_." His words were sharp, bringing back all the memories that she tried to block out. "Perhaps I should remind you." he was quick. In another second he had both her legs wrapped around his waist his hips pressed against hers. She damned herself for wearing a mid thigh dress.

"RINGGG"

The phone rang again, loud and clear making her jump out of his grasp in her natural reaction as if someone had caught them. Clutching the files to her chest she stumbled out of her office in record time that even Vegeta couldn't follow.

* * *

**a/n: This isn't suppose to be a sad note, but I remember I told you before that this is suppose to only be a short story? well that means that it's going to close to the end soon. But don't worry, I think the last chapter will either be V or VI. Arigatou for reading.**

Blood-In-The-Stars: Awww, thanks so much! Yes, I couldn't help but make Bulma the lost/confused on in this fic. Review for me!

Extremlyleymoody: I'm so happy to hear that you love this fic. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. R&R for me!

Dbz-fan-jess: Haha, well here's your V/B action that you have been waiting for. Sorry to keep you waiting so long :smiles sweetly: so what do you think? Have I lost my touch after so long? Thanks soooo very for the double review:hugs:

Vegetafanic1: LOL! Don't worry about the name, everyone forgets after they hear the name 'vegeta'. Even I had to go back to the first chapter to make sure I had the correct name for that guy :looks down shamfully: I feel bad for the guy now…I can't even think of his name.

Kay95988:smiles brightly: thanks for the review! I tried to do add some of vegeta's pov on this chapter there and here. But I can totally promise you that the next chapter is going to be a full vegeta's pov…oops…better stop before I let out too much info :wink: review for me!

Firechild19:falls over laughing after reading the comment: Wow, I think it's the first time anyone asked me that question…its so cute the way you asked it though! The answer to the question is: no (thank god!). But wouldn't it be _something_ if he was, wouldn't it:a mischievous smile creeps up:

Animefreak03: Thank you so much for the review:hugs: I hope you like this chapter, it's been so long since I updated :smiles innocently: R&R for me ok!

Nan de mo chibi otoko: :giggles crazily: it's all rough if ya ask me. Hope this chapter was worth the wait.


End file.
